Field
The present disclosure relates generally to battery charging systems, and more particularly, to controlling battery charging to optimize a battery cycle life.
Background
Rechargeable batteries are advantageous in that the same batteries may be used repeatedly by recharging the batteries. With increased use of electronics, there has been increase in use of rechargeable batteries. For example, mobile devices rely on rechargeable batteries to power the mobile devices. The life of a rechargeable battery is not permanent, and may be affected by variety of factors. In particular, the battery may deteriorate over time due to repeated uses and recharging. A user generally prefers to use one battery for as long as the user can before the battery becomes ineffective. Further, a user generally prefers to a long battery life per charge, such that the user may avoid frequent recharging of the battery. Therefore, there is a demand to increase a cycle life of a rechargeable battery (e.g., reduce aging of the rechargeable battery) and to maximize a battery life per charge.